The Diary
by MatthewsMommy
Summary: H/H ofcourse, PG13 cuz i dont know how its gonna turn out like. Basically its about Hermione keeping a diary
1. Trip to Hogsmeade

A/N- Hey everyone.... this is my first fic posted on ff.n so no flames please. I have written many other fics but it seems as if i can never finish them. But since I like this plot so much, I might finish it. Okay, since I am new, I gotta tell ya, I am a BIG Hp/Hg shipper. I mean, I write stuff from G rating to N17 rating... yeah yeah. I have noticed there are not many Hp/Hg shippers around anymore but here for your enjoyment Hp/Hg and Rw/Lb...  
  
Chapter 1- A Trip to Hogsmeade...  
  
Hermione was sitting in the commons while Ron and Harry were in their dormitory, getting ready for their trip to Hogsmeade. 'I my as well write in my diary while I wait. Those two are just like girls, taking their sweet time in the bathroom'. Hermione went up to her empty dormitory, and walked over to her four-poster bed and lifted her mattress up. Under the matress laid a bundle of sheets and wrapped inside was her invisible diary, which only came visible if Hermione said a secret password. She unwrapped the book and said "Lightening." The book suddenly appeared in her hands. This book she had recieved from Harry, last year for Christmas. She loved everything about the diary. The cover, was her favorite color, silver. The color shimmered so beautifully. Written on the cover was: Hermione's Diary. Stay Out, or I, the Harry Potter will hunt you down like the rat you are! Hermione pulled a small black key out of her pocket and stuck it in the key hole.  
  
She opened the book and turned to a blank page. She was almost near the end of the diary, and she wanted to ask Harry for a new one for Christmas. She took out a quill and dipped it in some blue ink and began to write.  
  
Dear Al(she named her book...),  
  
Wow... its been a week since I last written. It has been pretty lonesome without Harry and Ron. The two of them have been to preoccupied with their lovers. Cho and Lavander. But today is our day. Just the three of us, just like the old days. I wish it could be more like this more often. I wish Harry knew..  
  
"Hermione? Are you up there?" called an famillar voice.  
  
"Yeah, Harry I am, I'll be right there, let me grab my cloak."  
  
Well, my men are calling.  
  
Later  
  
Hermione  
  
She quickly shut the cover and locked it and said "Bolt," the book turned invisible once again and she quickly wrapped it back up in the sheet. She laid it back under the bed. She ran across the room and grabbed her cloak. She opened the door and ran down the stairs, and right passed Ron and Harry.  
  
"Okay, I am here, lets go," she said as she passed the two boys. The two of them looked at eachother with a quizzical look, then ran after their best friend. They all finally stopped at the Main Hall to catch their breaths. They walked out the doors and seen the students waiting for the train to come.  
  
"Well, good we didn't miss the train this time. Boy its a long walk from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade," complained Ron, who went and ran over to Lavender. Hermione sighed and walked over to the group of students with Harry.  
  
Harry was looking at Hermione as they walked over to the group of students. "'Mione, is there something wrong? You haven't been around lately."  
  
"Oh, Harry, its nothing. Its just everytime you want to do something with me, Cho has to come along also. Its like you two are joined at the hip."  
  
"Well, I know I haven't been hanging around with you, but Ron always is-"  
  
"No, no hes not. He is always with Lavender. I swear at night, I see Lav sneaking down to the commons at unholy hours." Harry looked at Hermione, and pulled her into a big hug. Hermione rested her head on his chest, and started to weep. "I feel I am losing you and Ron. I don't want to be a third wheel." Harry rested his head on hers and started to rub her back.  
  
"It will be alright, I prom--"  
  
"Harry James, what in the world are you doing? How long have you been cheating on me with HER?!?!" It was Cho. She was glaring not at Harry but at Hermione. Cho walked up to Hermione, who was now standing next to Harry, and punched her in the face. Hermione feel to the ground from the blast. Ron, who was watching from the distance, ran over to Hermione's side.  
  
"Hermione... are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I am fine."  
  
Ron looked away from Hermione, and watched Harry and Cho. Harry was giving Cho the most evil look. Ron thought that Harry was actually gonna kill her.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Harry started over to Cho, and began to raise his hand, and then he dropped it. "You should be happ, I don't hit SLUTS like you. Get the hell out of my face, and don't you ever touch Hermione again." Cho stood there looking surprised. She was speechless. "GO" Harry walked over to where Hermione was sitting. He knelt down, and looked at her eye. It was already turning black and blue. "Come on, lets get you to Madam Promfrey." Harry grabbed Hermione's waist to help support her.  
  
Ron looked back at Lavender, and Hermione noticed he wanted to be with her. "Ron, why don't you go to Hogsmeade with Lavender." Ron's face lit up, then went gloomy again. He went to say something but Hermione stopped him. "Don't worry about me, Harry will be there, and plus, you KNOW Madam Promfrey, like she'll let you go and see me anyways.  
  
"Okay, if you insist, which you do, I will go. Harry take good care of her.." He gave Hermione one more glance and then ran over to Lavender, then they walked over to the train which had just arrived and got on the train.  
  
Harry was still holding Hermione's waist, and he walked all the way up to the Hospital Wing like that.  
  
A/N- Hey, not bad, eh? Give me some reviews... I will post the next chapter when I have 10 reviews. 


	2. The Letter from a Certain person

A/N- Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed Ch. 1... I didnt think it was that great myself but right now, i dont think there is going to be any Voldie in here but who knows... i have 3 other fics started... its Crazy... hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the last one.  
  
Lights...Camera...ACTION  
  
::::The lights go to a dim and the curtain opens:::  
  
Harry: Welcome to the second chapter of this wonderful story... A few rules. 1. No greasy hands on the keyboard for then you may not type Ashley a wonderful review. 2. No gum on the the bottom of the chair. and 3. No throwing popcorn, even if it sucks.  
  
:::Hermione walks out onto the stage::::  
  
Hermione: Harry are you ready? You know, what you promised you'd 'help' me with  
  
:::Harry blushes:::  
  
Harry: Er... I um... have to go and help Hermione with her eh, homework...  
  
:::The two of them walk off stage and the curtain closes::::  
  
::::Audience goes wild::::  
  
Chapter 2- The Letter from a Certain person  
  
Hermione was out of the hospital wing the next day, and when she realized how much homework she had to do, she locked herself in the dormitory, and laid on her bed, writing her term paper for potions. She decided to write hers about love potions. She had never tried one, because she found it useless to make someone love her, if deep down inside she knew that they didn't love her back. She rather do it the oldfashion way. She had just finished the paper, when she heard a knock on the door  
  
She got up from her bed and walked over to the door. She opened the door to see Ron. Ron walked in without being invited.  
  
"You--you got a letter today at lunch. It looks like Viktor's handwritting," Ron said, handing her the letter, "Are you two still together?"  
  
"No, after this summer, we decided that we should see different people, not that the chance for me to see different people has came up. I wonder what it says..." Hermione opened the letter and read it out loud to Ron.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I miss you very much and I think of you ever day. I wish over the summer we didn't grow so far apart. I hope that you can forgive me. I will be in Hogsmeade for a weekend. I hope we can get together and have lunch. You may bring Ron and Harry.  
  
Hope to see you soon. I love you.  
  
Viktor  
  
"He want to see me, after what happened this summer? Does he think I am going to fall in love with his phony accent again. He's like kissing a dog, not to mention he smells like one also." Hermione started on a tangent, naming everything that was wrong with him. Ron stood there, listening, or at least looking like he was listening. He was to busy thinking of what Harry's reaction might be. "...and he thinks he is all that, when he can't even play Quidditch as good as Harry. He thinks he is the hottest man on EARTH, I'd rather kiss..."  
  
Harry walked in the open girls dormitory.  
  
"...Harry."  
  
"Hey, hows the homework doing?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Did Ron give you the letter?  
  
"Yeah, it was from Viktor," she said handing him the letter.  
  
Harry opened the letter and read it, growing angry. He read it over to see if he had it right. 'Victor loved Hermione still? Not just Hermione, HIS Hermione.'  
  
"Oh," he said, handing her the letter, "well, I eh, got to go and do my homework, are you coming Ron?" Harry said, giving him a look saying 'We need to talk, so say YES'  
  
"Oh yeah, Divination homework. I have to help Harry predict how he is going to die this week."  
  
With that, they left the dormitory, shutting the door lightly behing them. Hermione was done with her homework, so she decided to write to Al( the diary). She pulled it out from under her bed and said 'lightening', then began to write.  
  
Dear Al,  
  
How is it going? Man, after going into the hostpital because Harry's Ex punched me in the face, i had a black eye. Ron went to Hogsmeade with Lavender and Harry took me to the nurses office. I love Harry. There ain't no way Harry would like me back, thats for sure. He looked kinda sad when he read a letter from that good for nothing, sleaze bag, that sucks monkey ball, Victor. I stuck the letter right in here so I can look back on it when i am old and wrinkled and read it and say that he is a pathetic loser... HAHA  
  
I am really glad that Harry broke up with Cho. I don't know what he seen in her... plus she is a year older that him. I wonder if i should go and see Viktor...  
  
Well off I go,  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione says 'Bolt' and puts her diary away.  
  
A/N- Ha, another chapter done... lets go for 15 reviews till i post the next one...  
  
Thanks everone who loves me... I'll read your stories ASAP 


	3. Does She?

A/N-- Okay... i know, you have been harrassing me to get this chapter up, but I havent been keeping up with it... I am really glad you guys are reviewing... My friend Shevy (Sio San is her name here) is jealous... her excuse it that Harry Potter people are freaks and will review to anything... now doesn't that make you feel great?  
  
Chapter 3- Does she?  
  
Harry and Ron sat in the Boy's dormitory, talking while working on their homework. With the floor covered in papers, Harry sat there frustrated. Scribbling any answer that came to mind. He was writing so hard that there were holes in the parchment. Ron, sitting there, chuckling at Harry, started to work on his astronamy homework.  
  
Harry finally gave up on working on his homework. He didn't see the reason in doing his homework, if he couldn't concentrate on doing it right.  
  
"Ron, are you going to give me advise, you know, what a bestfriend is suppose to do? I mean, the girl that I have liked since our 3rd year just got a letter saying that he loves her and wants to have lunch. Oh yeah, but the way, you can bring Ron and Harry. Whats that suppose to mean. I don't know what Hermione ever seen in him--"  
  
"Yeah, well I am thinking that Hermione is thinking the same thing about you and Cho. Come on, you two are so blonde. I can't believe that you haven't noticed but Hermione is ALWAYS flirting with you. She likes you, Harry, and you like her. I wish I could prove it to you."  
  
"Well there is a way..." Harry said, looking torwards the potion book. He lifted his head and smiled at Ron. Ron gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"What do you mean, there is a way?" Ron said, smiling. He was happy that his two best friends were about to find out that they like eachother.  
  
"Remember last Christmas? I bought you a Firebolt and I got Hermione a diary. Now, you know all girls write about who they like or what they think about people in them, don't you. Well if Hermione really likes me, she would have wrote about me in her diary."  
  
"Yeah, great plan, Harry, but how do you expect to get into the girl's dormitory, FIND the diary, unlock it, and read it without Hermione knowing?" Ron said, getting a very odd feeling. Harry and him were going to take something from their bestfriend.  
  
"Remember, all the girls are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, to get dress robes for the dance that is coming up soon. So all we have to do it sneak into the girls dormitory and find where Hermione put the diary, and open it."  
  
"Okay, tomorrow then." Ron and Harry went back to work on their homework, each wondering what tomorrow was going to bring to them.  
  
***The Next Day***  
  
Hermione woke up late the next morning, so she ran into the girl's showers, took a quick shower, and then got dressed. She ran over to her nightstand and grabbed 10 galleons. Not remembering her diary key, which was right by her wand, she ran out the dormitory and down the stairs. At the bottom, Ron and Harry were looking at her.  
  
"Hermione, you didn't come to breakfast, did you sleep in or something?" Ron said, handing her a piece of toast.  
  
"Yeah :::crunch, crunch:::" Hermione, stuffed the slice of toast in her mouth, then took her cloak out of Harry's hands, threw it around her, and ran out the door. Ron and Harry looked at eachother. They laughed.  
  
"This is the first time, Hermione has ever been late! Can you believe it?" Ron said, through his laughter.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But come on, we have to go and look around before the girls get back. I heard that this trip is only going to be about 3 hours long. It will take at least 1 1/2 hours to find it."  
  
"Harry, its a diary, how hard can it be to find a DIARY."  
  
"Ron, its an invisible diary, I know because I bought it for her."  
  
"Well, what did you do that for? Didn't you know that it is a bad thing to buy an INVISIBLE diary?"  
  
"Ron, I didn't expect to go and snoop around for it, you dummy. Now come on, before we run out of time." Harry and Ron ran up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory.  
  
***Mean While***  
  
Hermione sat on the train, waiting to go to Hogsmeade. 'Now where did I put that wand of mine. I know I grabbed it this morning... wait, no I didn't. Now how can I be so forgetful... OH NO... maybe I am becoming Neville. Please oh please. Wait that means...' Hermione reached into her robe pocket, and felt around. She didn't feel her diary key. 'Oh great. This day is the worst day ever!!!'  
  
***Back at Hogwarts***  
  
"I can't find it anywhere..." Ron said, running around, going through all of Hermione's drawers...*yes even the 'personal' drawer*. "Dammit Harry, I give up. I mean, I want you and Hermione to get together, so then we can double date... but Hermione is the cleverest person ever... We are probably sitting on it, and we don't even know it." Ron said, finally sitting down, on Hermione's bed.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron leaning against Hermione's trunk, then he looked at the bed... "Ron..."  
  
A/N--- This chapter would have been really longer but, I supposed I would get this up as soonas possible... 


	4. We were almost caught...

A/N- Chapter 4!!! Oh boy, wow, this fan fic is coming along. I am very proud of my self.  
  
Well hope you enjoy this fic...  
  
  
  
Ron: Well, there, its you again? I am not surprised... I have seen many of her fics, and all of them are great... mostley about Hermione and I kind of get jealous. Well here we go.... Ginny, open the curtains, Neville, dim the lights :::the place gets pitch black::: not *that* dim.... Geez  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 -- We were almost caught...  
  
"Ron...." Harry said staring at Hermione's bed, where Ron was sitting. Ron looked around him, wondering what was going on in Harry's brain of his. Then it finally clicked. The diary was under the mattress... Ron quickly jumped up and looked at the bed. "Well... are we just going to stand here and look at the bed, or are we going and get the diary?" Harry said as he walked over to the tidy bed.  
  
As Harry began to lift the matress up away from the boxspring, the two of them heard a familiar voice. "Okay, Lav. I'll be right there, I have to go and put these in my truck and grab my wand--"  
  
There was a pause for a second, as a second voice came in. "You forgot your wand? That's very unlike you."  
  
"Yea, I know, but I will be right down." Ron and Harry looked at eachother, and gave eachother a scared look. Harry started to run over to one of the beds. He crawled underneath the bed, and Ron watched Harry, then ran for cover under a different bed.  
  
They laid there in silence as Hermione walked in. She walked directly over to her bed. She opened her trunk and stuck two white boxes into it. One was a big box, which Ron had figured it was her dress robe. The other box, was quite small. "Hm... too small for a book... what could be in there?' Then Hermione walked over to where she left the wand, and took it and put it in her robe's pocket. She walked over to the door, and she had the feeling like she was being watched so she turned around to look and see if anyone was watching her. No one was there, or atleast as she could tell anyways. She figured she was in Hogwarts, many strange things go on in this school. She turned back around then headed down stairs torwards the common room. Harry heard Hermione ask someone where Ron and him were, and the person told Hermione that they didn't know exactly where they were so, the person said that Hermione should check the library or the Great Hall. They heard Hermione say thank you and walk out of the dormitory.  
  
Harry looked acrossed the room, at Ron, who had been holding his breath the intire time, let out a sigh. Harry and Ron climbed out from under the beds and walked very cautiously to the door, and then opened the door, which creaked softly, and walked out the door, hoping no one had seen them... but some one did...  
  
A/N- Okay, I am sooo sorry that I havent posted in such a long time, and don't be mad... Its just with Christmas going on and then New Years coming up, I have been wicked busy. So how was everyone's Christmas? Mine... IT WAS GREAT... You wont believe what I got. You can kinda say its a Harry Potter thing, but it really isnt. Its a real sword. It has a scarlet gem at the handle with snakes and everything, i wish i had a scanner so i could take a picture of it and show it to you guys. I'll explain it... Its like 3 1/2 feet long, the blade is almost 3... the handle is silver. You know how at the very top its skinnyer, because thats the part you hold?, well that part has the scarlet gem, with two dragons, one on each side. The handle its self, has scaley spirles down it. it kinda goes like this:  
  
i i  
  
i i  
  
i i  
  
i i  
  
----------------- -----------------  
  
at the ends it has dragons with fangs.......  
  
------------- right here there -------------  
  
there is a face  
  
almost like a  
  
monster  
  
i this is i  
  
i the i  
  
i blade. i  
  
i Two i  
  
i snakesi  
  
i run i  
  
i down i  
  
i the i  
  
i side i  
  
i about i  
  
i two i  
  
i inches i 


	5. Harry's Dream

Ron: Well, hello there! Its been a long time since this lazy writer has wrote anything. Hermione: Don't you be calling Ashley lazy, you git, she has a life you know, unlike yourself! Ron: Shut up, Ms. I-always-have-my-nose-stuck-in-a-book! Hermione: Ron Weasley, you are going to get it! *Hermione chases Ron off the stage with a baseball bat* Harry: Okay. welcome back to The Diary. Sorry for the really long delay, Ashley has been busy with many other things such as Karate. She is now a blue belt. Lets give her a round of applause. *The crowd is silent* Harry: Now. *There is a loud applause*  
  
The Diary Chapter 5  
  
From behind the curtains, Ginny stepped out into the light. She was so angry. How could her brother and the stupid git, Harry, be so idiotic?!? How dare they go through Hermione's diary. well at least try to anyway. Now she had to decide if she was going to have the heart to tell Hermione that her two best friends were snooping around in her dormitory. Ginny walks out of the Girl's Dormitory, making sure that no one saw her. ***** Harry and Ron walked down the corridor acting as if they had been looking for Hermione. They walked into the Library, and found Hermione sitting at a table, reading about amulets and gems. Ron went over and sat across the table from her and Harry walked up from behind her, and put his hands over her eyes. At first, Hermione was startled, and she threw her book at across the table, not knowing that Ron was sitting there. Luckily, he had fast reflexes and he caught it before it hit him right upside the head. Hermione spun around really fast then looked at who it was. When she seen it was Harry, she smiled, then the smile faded. "Harry! Why do always do that to me? You know it frightens me!" She looked over at Ron who was laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his face, " You know Ron, you better stop laughing if you know what is good for you!" She then turned back to Harry, "Harry, sorry for yelling like that, but you know it scares me when you sneak up on me." "I'm sorry, Hermione. You know it was just for fun. What are you doing in here, anyway?" "Well if you must know, which I know you must, I was looking for you -" "And you came here. 'Mione? Come on, its Harry and me." Ron said, interrupting Hermione, which he got an evil glare for. "I went looking for you everywhere, and when I couldn't find you two, I came here to catch up on my reading. You two are always keeping me from my studies." "Sorry." Ron and Harry said in unison. The both knew that they were in trouble, and being in trouble was almost like meeting the wrath of Voldemort. Hermione took the book from Ron's hands. She sat back down and resumed reading. Harry and Ron just looked at her and laughed. "What is so funny?" "Nothing, nothing." "Okay, then. I'll see you two at dinner then." Ron and Harry walked out the library and down to the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George were sitting in the corner, working on their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. Trying to mix different potions, there were loud explosions coming from where they were. As Harry plopped himself on the couch closest to the fireplace, Ron walked over to Lavender, sitting across the room. Harry sat there, watching the flames of the fire dance around. As he kept on watching, he began to doze of.  
  
Harry found himself walking through the Forbidden Forest. He was so deep into the forest that there was no path and the trees were very dense, and he couldn't see more then ten feet in front of him. As he walked deeper in the forest, he spotted something on the ground. It was a girl, and she was covered in blood. Harry knew had seen this girl before, but he wasn't sure. As he got closer to her, he realized who it was. He fell to his knees and pulled the girl up to his chest. He didn't care about the blood. He gently moved the once brown hair out from in front of the girl's face. Hermione's once warm cinnamon eyes, stared at him now having no life. Harry lifted his face from her and he seen a dark shadow looking at him. As Harry looked at him, he began to come into focus. "VOLDEMORT!!!" Harry screamed repeatedly. Then all of a sudden the figure was replaced with Firenze, the centaur. Firenze moved closer and looked at the lifeless girl. "Harry, the forest holds many secrets. Only you may protect her from what harm may come to her." Then Firenze disappeared just like Voldemort did. He looked down at Hermione. A tear fell from his eye. "Hermione. Hermione. HERMIONE."  
  
A gentle shaking woke Harry up from his nightmare. He opened his cautiously, afraid to see what he had just dreamt. Harry regained full vision, and then seen it was Hermione. Her cinnamon brown eyes had life again. Without thinking, Harry pulled Hermione into a huge hug. Hermione crawled up onto the couch as Harry wept on her shoulder. She didn't know what had made him so afraid. But as Harry held her, she whispered to him that she wouldn't leave him. The each dozed off into a dreamless slumber, not knowing where the next day would leave them. The next morning, Hermione woke up, feeling nice and warm. She looked down and seen Harry's arm wrapped around her waist. She vaguely remembered why she had spent the night with Harry. All she remembered was that she had just came into the common room. She had skipped dinner to read up on an amulet that she had bought at Hogsmeade earlier that day. When she entered the room, she heard a whimpering over by the couch. She cautiously walked over and seen it was Harry having another nightmare of his. She knelt down and stroked his back, trying to get him to calm down. When she thought his nightmare was over, he started to scream her name. She didn't know what to do, so she started to gentle shake him. His eyes popped open and he looked at her with his frightened emerald eyes. He had tears coming out and he wrapped his arms around her. That's all she remembers. 


End file.
